1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital printing system applied on a digital camera for printing out photographic images photographed by the digital camera.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a digital camera printing system for printing out all images including flawed photographic images, such as camera-shaking, blurring, and bad exposure etc, onto photographic printing paper is known. In recent years, a digital camera having a recently taken photographic image printing mode to print a plurality of unprinted images easily with reference to a print history recorded in an image memory of the digital camera has also been known, for example in Japanese Patent application Laid open No. 2003-158696.
In addition, a digital camera printing system to print sequentially photographic images unprinted at least till now based on the print history in the image memory is also known, for example in Japanese Patent application Laid open No. 2004-15533.
Although it is a user's desire to keep a record of all the photographic images, it costs too much if all the photographic images including both flawless photographic images and flawed photographic images such as camera-shaking, blurring, and bad exposure are printed out on photographic printing paper. Therefore, it is desired to dispose automatically the flawed photographic images recorded in a recording unit of the digital camera and print out only the flawless photographic images when the photographic images are printed.
Although it will save the photographic printing paper to print out only the flawless photographic images, there is a disadvantage in that it is not possible to confirm whether there are the flawed photographic images, and what kinds of the flawed photographic images exist.